The Fifth Dragon
by Totally Bread
Summary: Kimiko finds the forgotten Dragon and the past that haunts him. Rated for Violence and language. Kim xXx New Guy sorta. Update: Chapter's 4 through 10 up.
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming Dragons

Disclaimer: Just letting everyone know I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I do however own the Sun Dragon. :)

A note from the Author:

You know, I didn't plan on writing The Fifth Dragon from Kimiko's perspective originally; it just sort of happened that way. I wanted it to be from The Sun Dragon's perspective but as I wrote, it seemed easier and better to portray the story of him from someone else's point of view.

Oh, by the way, I've already got quite a few chapters done. I just wanna see what you guys think before I release the better ones.

**-Totally Bread**

**Chapter 1 - Dreaming Dragons**

Kimiko walked through the temple's garden admiring it's beauty. It was a quite and peaceful day. No training and the boys were in the kitchen arguing over the last piece of chicken. The day didn't seem normal, though. It was bright outside. Too bright. Almost as if the sun was working double time.

It got brighter as she heard footsteps approach outside the temple walls. The door creaked and someone with a backpack over his shoulder walked in. He was engulfed in light. Kimiko squinted and covered her face. "Hey there, uh... miss. This the Xiaolin Temple?" "Miss? What? Who are you?" Kimiko called out to the figure. "I'm the Dragon of The Sun." he replied. "Sun? There's no Dragon of the Sun." "Why don't you ask your master if there is?" was the last he said.

Kimiko awoke. _What was that?_ she thought. "Young monk," Master Fung called. "wash and get to breakfast. Your food's getting cold." Kimko showered and walked to the kitchen still rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It looks like _someone_ didn't get enough sleep." Raimundo taunted. "Can it, Rai." Omi looked puzzled. "How does one can a sentence?" "It's an expression, Omi, anyway, I'm not the only one," Kimiko said glancing at Clay. "Not my fault. I was dreamin' a Goo Zombie was eatin' me." Clay said shuddering. Raimundo burst out laughing. "The big bad cowboy is afraid of a game?" "Yeah, well at least I'm not afraid of a little squirrel." "Have you examined a squirrel closely?" Omi defended. "Their teeth are perfectly suited for human flesh."

"Is there a problem, my young monks?" Master Fung asked. "No," they all said. "Very well. Now that we have identified the reason for Clay's lack of sleep, let us examine Kimiko's." Kimiko blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. I just had a dream." "Dreams are a source of great knowledge. They convey wisdom and answers to problems. What was it about?" "Dreams are a source of power?" Omi butted in. "I must master them!" Omi silenced himself as Master Fung looked at him. "I was just walking around the temple" Kimiko continued. "and this boy approached-" "Oooh a boy. This should be good." Raimundo chuckled. "Your already on thin ice with me today, Rai, now zip it. Anyway, he was radiating bright light. We talked for a few seconds and told me to ask Master Fung-" she paused. "Ask me what?" Master Fung said. "If a Dragon of the Sun existed. Does one?" Master Fung let out a long sigh. "Come with me, my young monks."

Master Fung led them to the library and retrieved five scrolls. He unfolded four of them. They each contained information on the four dragons. Fire, earth, water and wind. He unfolded the fifth scroll. It was the Sun. "There was indeed supposed to be a fifth dragon," Master Fung said looking over the scroll. "but he or she never revealed himself." "You mean he?" Raimundo said with a grin. Kimiko gave him a glare. "Why not?" she then asked. "I was never sure. Extreme emotions of hate or saddness can stop a dragon from revealing themself." "On purpose?" Omi asked. "No, no. They wouldn't know. Their emotions would simply mask them from me." "So you're saying the Dragon of the Sun was really sad or mad when you went looking for him?" Kimiko questioned. "Yes. That could be it." "Why don't you go looking for him now?" "I had never found time to meditate on this Dragon after Wuya and Jack began the search for the Shen Gong Wu. Searching for a Dragon can take some time. Besides, the Dragon's spirit has chosen you to find him. You must search in your dreams."


	2. Chapter 2 Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter 2 - Home, Sweet Home**

"Remember Kimiko," Master Fung said as she lay down to sleep. "listen to your dreams." "Yes, Master." she replied. The minutes past slowly. Then the hours began to pass. _Come on Kimiko, get yourself to sleep._ she thought. She couldn't. _Tap, tap, tap._ Kimko jumped. _What was that?_ She got out of bed and opened her room's door. The halls were empty. Again the tapping sound came. This time from the right. A shadow of a head popped out from behind the wall. "Boo!" it said. "Jack?" Kimiko asked. "Who's Jack?" "Who are you?" "The Dragon of the Sun." "You?" Kimiko replied. "Why aren't you lighting up the place?" "I like to make a big first impression." "How'd you get here?" "I'm not here, technically." "What?" she asked, obviously confused. "Your dreaming, silly." "No I'm not." she defended. "Fine, your not. Now then, what do you need?" "Need? I don't need anything." "You called me here for a reason, Kimiko. What is it?" She was about to argue but remembered Master Fung's instructions.

"Am I supposed to find you?" He nodded. "All right," she said. "where are you?" "Tokyo." "You can't be from Tokyo. I'm the Dragon from Tokyo." "Well, aren't we a little self centered? Why can't there be two from Japan?" "I guess there's no rule against it." She paused. "Where in Tokyo?" "Dojo will be able to find me from there." And with that, Kimiko woke up.

Master Fung was at the breakfast table this morning, sipping tea. Kimiko had woken up late again. "But Master, how will I harness this great power?" she heard Omi plead. "It is not a source of power. It is a source of knowledge." Master Fung said, sighing. "Didn't he once say, knowledge is power?" Raimundo whispered to Clay with a mouthful of pancake. Kimiko entered the room with a groan. "Ah, my monk. Have you any answers?" "Yes," she said with some pride. "He's in Tokyo. I think." "Tokyo? Sure you wern't just dreaming of home?" Raimundo asked smiling. "Hmm, normally dragons would not incarnate so close." Master Fung said thoughtfully. "This came from the Dragon's mouth?" "Yes...I think." "Very well. Dojo-" "Yeah, yeah, lemme just get ready." Dojo groaned. "Thank you. As for the rest of you, prepare yourselves. You four shall find this dragon."

The four jumped on the back of Dojo. "I hope this is worth finding your boyfriend, Kimiko." "Shut up, Rai. " Kimiko said, punching him in the arm. The trip took hours. Clay snored as he slept. Raimundo entertained himself with a Goo Zombies game. Omi read his "Ancient Guide To Females". Kimiko messed around on her PDA. At one point Raimundo poked Clay in the stomach while he was still asleep. "Look out! A Goo Zombie is eating your brain!" he yelled. "Rai, you bug me about that one more time, I'm gonna take that game and shove it where the sun don't shine." Raimundo shut up. "But Clay, the sun shines on everything." Omi said with a smile. Raimundo motioned to the place where Clay meant. "Oh... Clay, your threat was most disturbing and grotesque." "I'm not really gonna do it partner." Kimiko giggled. "Here we are kids." Dojo said with a yawn. "One of you is carrying me on the ground."


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Dragon of the Sun

**Chapter 3 - Meet The Dragon of The Sun**

The four walked through the crowded city. "Ahh, my kind of city!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Don't you just love it?" "Not too great for me, missy. I prefer open space." Clay replied. Rai was too involved in his MP3 player to notice and Omi was too awestruck to answer. "It is like New York, only it is brighter. More lights." he said, not noticing Kimiko's question. Dojo sat upon clays head trying to give directions. "Right, yeah keep going. No wait, left? Is it left?" He sighed. "I'm not getting anything. You sure he said Tokyo?" "Absolutely." "Well, let's get something to eat. I'm can't function on an empty stomach." "Can we please visit my family and Keiko first?" Kimiko pleaded. "Well.." Dojo began. "Please?" "All right, but let's keep it short. We've got a job." "Thank you!" "Yeah, yeah." he said as she hugged him. They momentarily visited Kimiko's family and friend, Keiko but kept the meetings short, due to "Official Monk Business".

"So, where is this guy?" Raimundo asked eating a piece of fish. "Hmmm, I don't know." Dojo replied with a mouthful of rice. "I haven't really felt anything since we got here. Maybe we missed him." "What do you mean by missed him?" Clay said straining. Omi and him were arm westling. "I don't know. I'm just guessing." "Why can't you sense him?" Kimiko asked from behind per PDA. "Well dragon's don't just activate constantly or randomly. If they miss their chance, they're much harder to sense. What is that?" he asked, motioning to Kimiko. "This? It's my new PDA." "No, the writing on it." "That's it's name. It's a Komatsu 1380." Dojo shuddered. "That's the name. We need to search for that name." "What, you think he's in the Komatsu company?" "No, no, it's just the same name." "How do you know?" "I just know. Trust me."

"Hmmmm," Kimiko flipped through the phonebook. "Hey, we're in luck. There's only one Komatsu here and they're about 2 miles away." The four monks and the dragon walked to the address. It was an apartment in a huge building. The went in and contiued up several stories. "All right, apartment thirty." Clay said. He knocked. "I hope you got the right one, Dojo." Dojo shuddered. "Oh yeah. This is it."

An American boy answered the door. No more than nineteen years old, he stood about 3 inches taller than Raimundo. He was thinly built but nonetheless muscular. Kimiko almost jumped. It was the boy from here dream. "Yes?" "Um, hi. My name's Clay, that's Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko." Clay said shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Sol." He then repeated the monk's names as he shook hands with them. When he got to Kimiko, he paused looking at her for second. Then he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She nodded, trying to hide her face. Everyone went quite. Sol eventually broke the silence. "What can I help you four with?"

"We'd like to speak to you and your parents." Clay replied. Sol was about to say something when a woman inside the apartment called out. "Sol, who is it?" "They say they're monks from the Xiaolin Temple." "Well, don't just stand there. Invite them in." Sol led them into the kitchen where the man and woman were cooking. "I'm gonna go back to my room." Sol said to the woman. She nodded. "Hello. Is there something you all need?" "Actually, we'd like to speak to you about your son, ma'am." Clay said. "Oh, he's not my son." The four looked at eachother. "Pardon me, ma'am?" "I'm his aunt. That's his uncle." she said motioning to the man. The man nodded a hello and went back to the stove. "Do you know where his parents are?" was all Kimiko could think of. "Sol was orphaned a few years ago. I was the only close family he had, so I took him in." "Oh, I'm so sorry." Kimiko replied, with a little embarassment. "It's okay."

Sol came in again. Everyone went quiet and looked at him. "Hmm. You told 'em my story, didn't you?" he said looking at his aunt. "Only because they asked." He nodded. "Right. So what is this about anyway?" Sol asked, folding his arms to his chest. This time Omi spoke up. "We are Xiaolin Monks who wish for you to come to our temple and see if you would like to train there. Your uncle and aunt may also visit and see our school." Sol looked at his aunt and smiled. "You know, I did say I wanted to learn a martial art."


	4. Chapter 4 A New Ally

I'd like to say thanks to my only reviewer. (and any that post a review)

Anyways, here's nice big juicy update. Enjoy, since it'll probably be a while 'till the next update. :)

**Chapter 4 - A New Ally**

The four returned to the temple late at night. Dojo went straight to his bed. Master Fung invited them to the Kitchen where tea was waiting. "So my young monks, did you find this dragon?" "We sure did." Clay said taking a sip. "Thanks to Dojo and Kimiko." "So, is he coming to see our temple?" "He should be here within a day or two." Kimiko yawned. "Very well," Master Fung said. "all of you must now rest. You've had a busy day."

Kimiko's body was tired but her mind was racing. _How could he be just like my dream? Will he stay? Why did he look at me like that? Orphaned? How?_ After what seemed like a million questions, her mind quieted and she fell asleep. The next day passed quickly and she barely got sleep the following night.

She awoke to a huge yellow face. "Hello, my friend! Today is the day, when we see if we shall gain a new ally in the battle against evil!" "Ever heard of privacy, Omi?" she said shoving her pillow in his face. "Besides, I know today is the day." _How could I not? It's been the only thing on my mind._ Omi and her went to breakfast. "You excited about seeing your boyfriend again, Kimi?" Raimundo smiled. "Rai, remember what Clay said he'd do to you?" Raimundo nodded. "Well, I'm gonna do that with this chair, if you don't shut it." Raimundo chuckled. "Fine, fine." "Master Fung," Omi said walking over to him. "I have tried obtaining knowledge from my dreams. I have gotten nothing from them but nonsensical messages." "It takes time to learn how to dechiper these messages, my young monk." "What kind of message is hidden in a dream with nothing but me being sniffed by small dog?" he shuddered. "It was most ratlike." "I know Omi," Raimundo said. "Do not stand still, or one may become the Chiuahuha's firehydrant." Omi looked confused. "What is a firehydrant?" "Oh forget it. Jokes are wasted on you."

They finished and began to get ready for training when they heard a knock on the temple gate. "I got it!" Kimiko said rushing to the gate. She opened it. There, stood Sol. He was dressed in a t-shirt and athletic pants. He had a backpack over his shoulder. "Hey there...uh, Kim...Kimiko. "Hi, Sol. Welcome to the temple." she said with a smile. He stepped in the temple grounds and paused. "Uh, I hope I didn't creep you out there back in Tokyo with that stare. It's just that...well, I know this sounds a little weird but I had a couple a dreams about you before you and your friends came." She blushed. "Oh, really? Intresting." was all she could say.

The other three and Master Fung were at the training area. "This is Master Fung." Kimiko said pointing a hand at him. Sol shook his hand. "It's an honor, Master." Master Fung smiled. "Thank you. Have you decided to stay and pursue our way of life?" "Well, my aunt and uncle said it was up to me. I guess I'll have a look around and let you know." "Very well. Let me give you the full story." Master Fung led him to the library.

Sol came out a half hour later with a look of concern on his face. He placed his backpack on the ground and sat up against a tree. Kimiko stopped the obstacle course and walked over. "It's alot to take in, isn't it?" He looked up. "Yeah." It was quiet for a moment. Kimiko began to turn to walk away but Sol spoke. "Dragon of the Sun, huh?" Kimiko gasped. "So you are!" "That's what Master Fung says. I guess it makes sense. I've always loved the sun." "So, are you going to stay?" Kimiko tried not to act too excited. "Yeah, I think so. Good always needs more people on it's side." Kimiko tried to hide her smile."Jeez, how long have you guys been doing this?" Kimiko thought back. She was 15 when they had started and she had just celebrated her 18th birthday. "About three years." "Wow. I have some catching up to do." "We'll all help you." "Thanks." he replied. "You've met Dojo, right?" she asked. "Yeah, what an amazing creature." he said still taking it all in. "Even changes size." "When you get to know him, he's not so amazing." she laughed. "I heard that!" Dojo called from the temple garden, dozing off. Sol got up but paused. "Where is Wuya anyway?" "We don't know. About two years ago she disappeared and left Jack." Sol nodded. "Well, better go tell Master Fung." Sol left and told Master Fung. Master Fung smiled. "Come, my young monks. I have good news." The four original monks approached him. "Sol has chosen to stay with us. We now have another Dragon." He turned to Sol. "Kimiko will show you your room. Then, get dressed. Your training begins today."


	5. Chapter 5 Best Friends

**Chapter 5 - Best Friends**

Kimiko led Sol to his room. "It's not much, but it's a room. You should have been here a year ago. We all only had one room and it was divided into four spots. All we had was a little wall to ourselves." she smiled. He walked in after her. "It's perfect." He placed the backpack on his bed and took out a laptop and placed it on his desk. She gasped. "That so isn't a Kowatsu 5500!" He smiled. "You like it?" "I have one just like it!" She ran out of the room and retrieved hers. She came back with it and placed it on the desk beside his. They were identical. "It's nice to know there's people like me out here." he said with a smile. "The feeling's mutual." she replied.

After several hours of conventional training Master Fung began to explain the elemental abilities. "You must let the sun breathe into you. Let yourself and the sun become one. Only then we'll you gain it's stregth and abilities." Sol breathed deep and assumed a fighting stance. A dummy stood 40 feet in front of him. "Say your element's name and concentrate on what you want to do with it. "Sun!" Sol called out. He held out his fists in front of him. They were engulfed in white light. He released the engergy. A thick white beam shot from his hands and above the dummy's head. The beam struck the wall behind and blew a large hole in it. "Ow." Sol said looking at his hands. They were slightly burned. "You must control it. Not unleash it. You could hurt yourself if you use an attack that your body can't handle."

Sol approached the dummy. "Can I hit it instead?" "You may attack the dummy in any way you see fit." Sol cocked an arm back. "Sun!" The same light engulfed his had. He snapped the arm into the chest. As the fist made contact, the light transfered to the dummy's body. The wood body shattered and exploded. "Whoa." Omi said. "You said it partner. No Wu or anythin.'" Clay replied. Sol was knocked to his feat and was coughing. "Control is key." Master Fung said helping him up. "Thanks, Master."

Months past. Sol trained with them in the day and alone until late at night. He even won a showdown against Jack. He became close to all the monks. Especially Kimiko. One day Kimiko walked past his room grumbling. "Something wrong?" he called out to her. "Oh, it's just Rai. He keeps messing with my PDA and laptop. I don't know how to stop him." "Hmm," he said putting a hand to his chin. "Those are real metal handles on your cabinet aren't they?" he said. "Yeah, what are you getting at?" He grinned and sat on his bed, going through his backpack. "I think I know how we can catch Rai." he said, not looking up. "Can you fetch me a drawer from your cabinet?" "Yeah..." she left and came back with the drawer. He had set up some electrical parts on his bed and begin to place them in the drawer. "You can pretty much guarantee, he'll be looking for your PDA?" "Yeah, of course. He's like clockwork." "All right, that should do it." she looked at the drawer. It just looked like wires on the inside. "All we need is a power source..., ahh, this'll do." He said pulling his laptop's battery. He hooked it up. He grabbed a screwdriver. "With this, we'll know when he tries to get in." he said with a smile. He ran the screwdriver across the handle. It cracked. Kimiko jumped. "What is that?" "Just a little electrical current. Too much is dangerous, but this much is good for a prank. All we need is bait." he said with a smile.

Kimiko fetched her PDA and went with Sol to the kitchen. Raimundo was there. Kimiko improvised. "Thanks for the MP3s, Sol. It sure took a long time to transfer them." "Yeah, that was too long. It would be such a pain to do it again." Sol replied as realistically as he could. "What kind of MP3s Kimi?" Raimundo asked looking up from his cereal. "You'll never hear them! Serves you right for messing around on my PDA. HMMPH!" and she stormed out. She quickly ran to her room and placed the PDA in the drawer where she always did. Then she closed it making sure not to touch the handle. She giggled and skipped to the kitchen. Raimundo wasn't there. "Rai said he was going for a run." "Yeah, that'd be the day!" They both smiled and waited.


	6. Chapter 6 On Someone's Mind

**Chapter 6 - On Someone's Mind**

Kimiko began to pour milk in her cereal when she heard a crack followed by a howl. Sol and her burst out laughing. Raimundo ran out of the room holding his hand. "Kimiko, your room is possessed!" he yelled. "What do you mean, Rai?" she said holding back her laughter. Sol scoffed back a laugh and put his head on the table. Master Fung came in. "What is the matter, Raimundo?" "Kimiko's room has an evil spirit or something!" Master Fung looked at the two snickering monks and then at Raimundo. "Show me."

Raimundo led the three to the room. "Right there," he said pointing to the cabinet with his good arm. "What do you mean?" "I tried to open it and it shocked me! Bad!" Master Fung's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing in Kimiko's room, trying to open her cabinet?" "I, uh, I, well-" The two burst out laughing again. "Yeah Rai, what?" Kimiko barely managed to say. Sol was laughing too hard to say anything. "What did? You? What?" "Just a little security measure." Sol replied holding his sides. Master Fung put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "You violated Kimiko's privacy. I am disappointed in you." "I'm sorry, Master." "You may clean the dishes alone and think about what you have done."

Master Fung accompanied Raimundo out. Sol took the electronics out and returned them to his room. Kimiko followed him. "Sol?" "Yeah," "Thanks for helping catch him." He laughed. "No problem. That's what friends are for." "I forgot to ask," she started. "what do you do with all that stuff?" "The electronics?" She nodded. He shrugged. "Anything really. You can do alot with parts like that." "How'd you learn all this?" "My parent's were both pretty good with electronics but it was mainly my dad. He sure knew his way around a circuit board." "Why haven't you ever told me more about them?" Kimiko asked. "I don't exactly like to talk about it. Anyway, I prefer bugging people." He said chuckling. They both laughed for a while. "So, wanna go help Rai out with the dishes?" "Do we have to?" she groaned. "Yeah. He's our friend." Raimundo was grateful for the help and the three went off to there rooms. Kimiko got into her bed clothes and was about to shut her door when she saw Sol going to his room. "Goodnight, Sol." "Night." "Thanks again." He smiled and closed his door.

She tried to sleep but couldn't. Too much was on her mind. _What happened to Sol's parents? Why did he live in Tokyo? Why is his so quiet about them?_ She got out of her bed and crept out through her window. Watching the moon usually put her mind at peace enough to sleep.

She walked to the temple garden's tree and sat down at it's trunk. The full moon rose over the temple wall. Her focus on it ended as she heard a sound. Her eye's darted across the temple to find the culprit. It was Sol, kicking and punching a practice dummy. She didn't know whether to call out to him. _Does he want to be alone?_ He paused for a moment and glanced in her direction. He had a sad face, covered with sweat. Something was wrong. He went back to his practice. She was frozen. Not knowing to comfort him or leave him be. She began to cough and tried to hold it back. He whirled around ready for anything. She coughed again. He began to walk over.


	7. Chapter 7 Pain in a Dragon's Heart

**Chapter 7 - Pain in a Dragon's Heart**

Sol approached the tree. He glanced around. Kimiko remained motionless but a cough gave her away. "WHOAH! Kimiko! Jeez, you scared the hell out a me!" "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know if you wanted to be alone." He shook his head. "Nah, nah. I don't mind the company." he said breathing hard. "I just couldn't sleep." "Me neither." He looked at her. "Something on your mind?" "Yeah." "Care to talk about it?" "I don't know." she replied trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject delicately. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents?" "I told you-" he said with a little anger but paused when she looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." He began to walk on the path leading out of the temple. "If you'd like to hear, come with me." They walked out of the temple and into a large field next to the mountains. The air was a little chilly but welcome in the hot summer. Sol let out a long, tired sigh.

"My dad was a scientist. He would work in the lab we had in our house for hours a day. I'd always go with him and learn things. How to channel a current, create a circuit, that sort a thing. My mom owned a small gadget store where you could find just about anything. That's how I became profiecient in things of that nature." "And this was in Tokyo?" Kimiko asked. "No. At this point, I was living in California. Anyway, one day my mom and me are making dinner, when my dad comes in all excited. It was pretty hard to understand him but we could pick up that he said he figured out how to make a reliable fusion power plant." he paused for a moment. "A cheap fusion plant would mean limitless, virtually free energy, for the whole world. That was my dad's dream, ya know. A place where it wouldn't cost money to turn on a light switch." he paused again. He seemed to be having trouble telling her this. "So he came to us and says the only thing holding him back would be money." "How much did he need?" "To see if his theory worked, he needed ten million US dollars." "Why didn't he any country to fund him?" "He always said politics and test tubes never mixed."

Sol stretched his arms and continued. "He needed an investor, so he went looking for one. Eventually he got to Tokyo and found a man that would fund him. Ichiwa Kaga. Kaga said that he would help if he had exclusive production rights to the reactors for the first five years. Then after that, the reactors would be given to poorer nations for pennies on the dollar. My dad thought this was great, so he took the ten million and set up a lab in Tokyo. He also hired a few scientists to help out. That's when we moved."

"For the first year or so, Kaga was behind my dad but as the years went on, he became more and more impatient. At one point my dad reached a block. He got stuck. Kaga freaked out. He said that my dad owed him. My dad simply said that's how investing is. You win some. You lose some." He stopped again. Kimiko looked at him. There were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sol. I don't want to pry-" "No, it's all right. I'd like to tell someone."

He continued. "I was walking home one day and saw some black vans outside. There were men running into and out of my house taking my dad's stuff. Research, papers, whatever they could find. Then I see Kaga there, by his limo looking over this as it's happening. I ran over and screamed 'What the hell are you doing?'. He just smiled and pulled a pistol as I was about 15 feet away. He shot and hit me." Kimiko gasped. "That where I got this." He said pulling the collar of his shirt down. There was a scar of a bullet a an inch below his collar bone. "I was knocked down and I guess he thought he killed me. The vans and his limo sped off. I got back up and as fast as I could, ran to my house bleeding everywhere." he stopped walking. They had stopped in a beautiful field. Tall grass wisped around them.

"The door was...broken down. I ran in screaming for my parents. I couldn't find them. I ran down to find his basement lab wrecked. Whatever Kaga didn't steal, he smashed. Then I...found my parents." he rubbed his face with his hands. "They were both sitting there in a pool of blood." "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She saw Sol's face silhouetted against the moon. Tears ran down and left his face. "I guess they both tried to stop Kaga and he shot them both in the chest. So I ran over to them and my mom was still alive. She was embracing my dad when I came over. She smiled and said, 'Be strong ,son, for us. Be strong. We love you.' She died in my arms." Kimiko had tears in her eyes aswell. She didn't know what to say. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry." They seperated and continued walking.

"What happened to Kaga? Did they catch him?" "No." he bitterly said. "They ruled the case as a simply robbery and double homicide. They didn't find any connections to the stolen fusion plans. They pursued the culprits for a while and even questioned Kaga, but his pockets were too deep. He got off scotch free. Meanwhile, my mom's sister married a Tokyo business man and moved to Japan aswell. She was the only family I had, so she took me in. She's a good woman." "So what are you going to do?" she asked. His face changed. It wasn't sad or angry anymore. It was merely indifferent. "When I find him, I'll execute him." Kimiko was chilled by the ice in his voice. He was no longer the happy, lovable, dragon she once knew. He became a different person. Kimiko didn't know what else to say. "Thanks for listening." "Any time. That's what friends are for." They hugged and went back to their rooms.


	8. Chapter 8 Anniversary

**Chapter 8 - Anniversary**

Kimiko woke up. She showered and went to breakfast. Sol was there, eating cereal infront of his laptop. "Kimiko, about last night. I'm sorry I had to burden you with all that." She shook her head. "No problem." "Somethin' wrong partner?" Clay asked. "Nah. Thanks, though." Sol replied.

Sol gradually became happier as the day went on. He spared with Omi and lost. "My friend, you are not in top form. Is something wrong?" "Guess I'm just not at one hundred percent. Good fight." Kimiko saw him go over to Master Fung and speak. After they talked Sol went to his room. She approached Master Fung. "What did he say?" "Why do you need to know, young monk?" "I'm his best friend." He smiled. "Very well. He said it was his parent's wedding aniversery and he wishes to go to Tokyo and visit their graves." "Oh. Is he going?" "Dojo will take him tommorow." "Thank you, Master Fung." He nodded. Kimiko saw Sol at the end of the day. "So you're going to Tokyo tommorrow?" "Yeah. I'll be back by night." "All right. Good night." "Night."

Again she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Finally, she got up and creapt out of her room. _Maybe Sol is up again tonight._ She snuck around outside to Sol's room and peeked inside. He was asleep. _Damn, I really wanted to talk to him tonight._ She sighed and began to make her way back to her room but paused when she heard talking. Dojo and Master Fung were out by the kitchen entrance sipping tea. "So has he decided to tell everyone his story?" "Indeed. He asked me to inform the other dragons, while he is away." Quitely as she could, Kimiko hid under a bush and continued to listen. "How'd you learn his story?" "I meditated." Master Fung replied. "Jeez, I gotta try that some time." Master Fung called out to Kimiko. "You'd best get some sleep, young one." She was spotted. "Sorry, Master Fung." Kimiko went back to bed and soon fell asleep.

Kimiko saw Sol in a club. He was facing someone. People were running around and screaming. The man he was facing pulled a pistol. He fired. A bullet ripped through Sol's chest, yet he still stood, building energy in his arms. The brightly lit fist crashed into the mans throat. It made a crack. The man grabbed his neck and gargled. He collapsed, dead. Sol sighed and collapsed.

She woke up with a scream. She jumped out of bed and ran to Sol's room. It was empty. _Oh God, no!_ She ran to the kitchen where Master Fung was. "Has Sol left!" "He is just about to-" She flew past him and out the door. Sol was getting on Dojo's back when she ran out. "Stop!" "What's wrong?" "I had a dream. You got hurt." she panted. Master Fung came out. "Can't you postpone this?" "Kim, this date is important to me." "Well, then I've got to go with you." "So, my monk had another prophetic dream?" Master Fung asked. "Yes, Master." she replied, still breathing hard. "Sol, I know nothing I can stay will stop you from going since this is such an important day for you. I would however suggest you take Kimiko along. Her dreams have proved accurate in the past." Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, can I go with you?" Sol shrugged. "Sure."

"Hurry up already!" Dojo called out. "Jeez, women." Kimiko took an hour to get ready and that left Sol and Dojo sitting around. She finally came out in a white skirt and tank top with a small jacket. "Wow...you look nice." Kimiko blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." Sol wore dress khakis and a nice t-shirt. "All right, let's get going already. We wanna be there before lunch." The two got on Dojo's back and left for Tokyo.

Sol was silent for the first half of the trip. He just looked at the horizon. Then he noticed how bored Kimiko was and decided to make conversation. "Master Fung said you had accurate dreams before?" Kimiko moved uneasily. "Yeah." "About what?" "Well...about you and the whole Dragon of the Sun thing." He raised an eyebrow. "When?" "When you did." "Why didn't you say anything?" "I was a little embarassed." "About what?" "Nothing, I guess." "So what did you have a dream about?" "You. You went to Tokyo alone, and got hurt." "Killed?" "I don't know. It was an awful dream." she said trying not to think about it. Sol didn't pry any further. "Why is this date important to you and not when they...umm-" "I want to remember happier times." he replied. "Here we are, again." Dojo dropped them off on a hill near the city. "I'll be back at sunset." "Thanks Dojo. I really appreciate this." "Have fun, you two." And with that, he took off. Sol and Kimiko walked to the city.


	9. Chapter 9 Close to You

**Chapter 9 - Close to You**

Sol had led her through narrow streets. He grabbed her hand a led her through the throngs of people. Kimiko was suprised but welcomed it. It was easy to get lost. She eyed how he held her hand. He was gentle like he was handling a priceless vase. Finally they came to a slower alley. It had only a few people going about their business. "There it is." he said pointing. It was a small cemetary placed in between two buildings. A few headstones were lined in the grass. At the very end were two placed together but seperate from the rest. A small stone path led to them.

Sol entered, but Kimiko stayed outside. She didn't know what to say or do. Sol approached the two headstones. His final steps looked labored. He then fell to his knees. He kissed both his hands and placed each on the headstones. Kimiko was again caught between given her friend privacy and comforting him. She looked around and found a flower shop. She bought two dozen.

Sol was talking when she came back. At least she thought. When she came in, she put a hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on hers and looked up. She gave him the white roses. He smiled and placed them between the graves. "Thank you." She nodded. "That's my dad and that's my mom." He sniffed motioning at each. "Where'd you get-" "A flower shop over there." "Thank you."He looked back at the headstones. "You'd think this'd get easier with time." "They were your world." "Yeah, I know." he paused. "You've made this alot easier. I appreciate you coming." They both left the cemetary and aimlessly walked the city. "Sol, let's do something. I don't want to wait around for Dojo." "All right, what do you want to do?" She smiled. "Something fun."

"This isn't my idea of fun." Sol said. "Oh, come on." she said taking his arm. They both walked into a huge mall. They walked through it, not really searching for anything in particular. That was until Kimiko eyed a neckalace. "Oh my god, it's so cute!" It was a white gold chain necklace with a fire symbol written in Chinese. "Yeah, it's nice." was all Sol said. She groaned. "Ugh, perfect time to run out of cash." Sol wasn't by her side. He was looking at some digital watches. She looked around for a little longer and began to leave. "Sol, you coming?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec, there's a PDA watch I'm looking at." Kimiko waited outside until Sol showed up, smiling. His hands were behind his back.

"What? What is it?" she asked. He revealed a small white box. Kimiko gasped. He opened it. There, was the necklace. Kimiko was speechless. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." "I wanted to thank you for coming." He helped her put it on. "Oh, it's beatiful." "Read the back." In Japanese, it read, "Best Friends Forever". She hugged him again. "Oh, thank you, Sol." "Yeah. You hungry?" Kimiko wasn't be she nodded anyway.

"So I guess he was superglueing a robot or something. Anyway, he has this habit of picking his nose, and I guess a drop of glue was on his index finger." she laughed. "Then, Wuya told him a Shen Gong Wu activated and he had to show up with his finger up his nose." Sol and her were laughing uncontrollably. "He had to have a showdown with me, while it was up there! You should have seen it!" She put a finger on her nose and said in a mimicing voice "Jackbots, ATTACK!" They both talked and laughed at the foodcourt for hours. Finally, Sol said they should be getting back. They left the mall and began their trek back to the mountain.


	10. Chapter 10 Avoid the Sun

**Chapter 10 - Avoid the Sun**

"I had a great time with you today, Sol." Sol glanced at her and smiled. "Me too." They walked closely, side by side in the thick crowds. Sol stopped. Kimiko saw every muscle in his body tense. She looked at him. Sol was looking out in the crowd near a club. Kimiko saw a man get out of a limo. A woman was by his side and so were two security guards. "What is it?" she asked. Then she recognized him. The man from her dream. Kaga. "Stay here, Kimiko." Sol said gently brushing past her, not losing sight of the man. "No, no. NO! SOL!" she called after him. Sol approaced the bouncer as Kimiko despretately tried to push herself past the increasing numbers of people. Sol was stopped by him. He argued and tried to force his way through and the larger bouncer pushed him. Kimiko saw him assume a fighting stance.

The next time the bouncer reached out Sol's voice filled the street. "SUN!" The large man screamed and grabbed his eyes. Sol then kicked him high and hard into his chin. The bouncer had a glass jaw and collapsed unconcious instantly. People in the street and the club began to scream. "No, Sol!" Kimiko screamed to no avail. Sol calmly proceeded past the fallen bouncer. Kimiko caught up to him at this time and tried grabbing him. "Stop, we can get the cops! Don't do this!" Nothing reached him. He just kept walking. She then saw Kaga nod to the two security guards. They both approached. Kimiko backed off but Sol continued. The whole room seemed to slow down. One of the two security guards with a pair of brass knuckles took a swing at Sol. Sol dodged, letting the arm sail past his head and then caught it with his left hand. The man's face contorted in pain as Sol twisted the arm and then punched the back of his elbow, causing the joint to shatter. The man fell screaming. "NO!" she cried again. Before the other man had a chance to react, Sol soared into him, his knee hitting the man in the groin. As the man keeled over, Sol hit him in the stomach. Then Sun charged punch hit so hard, the guard was lifted off his feet. He hit a table and shattered it. Sol's eyes locked on Kaga's.

Kaga's girlfriend screamed and ran from his side, leaving him sitting on the couch. Sol slowly walked up the few steps which seperated him from the higher level. Kaga tried to keep a complacent and calm face but Kimiko could tell he was abosolutely terrified. A few feet from Sol, he stood and pulled a pistol. _NO!_ Kimiko thought. She focused her mind. "FIRE!" she yelled as a ray of orange fury left her finger tips and wrapped around the armed hand. Kaga yelped in pain and turned his hand just as he pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

_BLAM_

The round slowly left the gun and seemed to linger in mid air before it found it's target. Sol winced as the bullet ripped past his side, tearing a gash in it and throwing a stream of blood in the direction of it's path. In a flash, Sol caught the gun and with his right arm and punched into the man's ribs with his other. The man crashed into the couch with a crack from his ribs. In the instant Kaga had hit, Sol had reversed the gun. He aproached the stunned man and placed the barrel on his forehead. "SOL! NO!" Kimiko screamed. Sol's face turned to Kimiko's. Tears streamed down his face.

_CLICK_


	11. Chapter 11 Not Finished

Chapter 11 - Sorry, I can't get this extra chapter to delete. Stay tuned for an update!


End file.
